The present invention relates in general to telecommunication systems and services, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method and system for roamer originated automatic telecommunication conferencing and broadcasting.
Various telecommunication systems and services are currently available which provide for telecommunication conferencing, such as the capability for participation in a single communication session by multiple parties, from multiple different locations on separate communication lines, such as from three or more different locations. Many telephone systems include such a conferencing feature, but are typically limited to a small number of different locations, lines or parties, such as limited to a three-way conference.
More complicated conferencing systems typically require both advanced notification to and call setup directly by the telecommunication service provider. For example, a conference call may be established by the local telecommunication service provider, with each conference call leg being individually connected into the telecommunication session by a telecommunication operator or attendant.
Other teleconferencing systems, such as that available from Nextel utilizing a Motorola system, requires the use of specialized, proprietary telecommunication equipment for all conference call legs. In addition, in these systems, complete two-way communication (full duplex) is not provided, with service being limited to either receiving (listening) or transmitting (talking) at any given time (half duplex). For example, in the Motorola system, a conferee desiring to speak must press a xe2x80x9cpush to talkxe2x80x9d button in order to verbally participate in the conference.
Other teleconferencing systems also do not provide for origination of a conference session by a roaming mobile telephone, i.e., a mobile telephone which has traveled outside of its primary or home service area.
As a consequence, a need remains for an apparatus, method and system to provide for automatic telecommunication conferencing and broadcasting, and more particularly, to provide for roamer originated automatic telecommunication conferencing and broadcasting. Such an apparatus, method and system should be capable of full duplex communication, allowing a conferee to both speak and listen at the same time during a conference call. Such an apparatus, method and system should also be recipient independent, namely, independent of the particular equipment utilized by any particular end user. Such an apparatus, method and system should also provide for automatic telecommunication conferencing or broadcasting services, without requiring any advanced set up procedures or requiring any operator intervention.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus, method and system are provided for roamer originated automatic telecommunication conferencing and broadcasting, that are also capable of full duplex communication, allowing a conferee to both speak and listen at the same time during a conference call. The apparatus, method and system of the present invention are also recipient independent, and do not require the use of any particular end user or other customer premise equipment. The apparatus, method and system of the present invention also provide for roamer originated automatic telecommunication conferencing or broadcasting services, without requiring any advanced set up procedures or requiring any operator intervention. In addition, the apparatus, method and system of the present invention are user-friendly, and do not require any specialized knowledge or programming by a subscriber.
The various system embodiments includes a first switch, a second switch, and a conference bridge. The first switch is utilized for reception of a first incoming call leg from a roaming mobile unit, in which the first incoming call leg preferably designates a multiple leg service, such as a telecommunication conference call, and also designates a subscriber group. Each particular subscriber group is predefined, and consists of a list of directory telephone numbers to be included within the conference or broadcast session. The second switch is coupled to the first switch, typically via trunk lines providing voice, signaling and other data paths. The second switch is also coupled to a conference bridge. The various system embodiments preferably include a database, which may be integral to the second switch (such as an integrated home location register), or which may be a stand-alone database (such as a stand-alone home location register).
In one of the system embodiments, the first switch transmits a message to the second switch (having a database). The second switch provides a response which includes, among other things, a routing directory number. Utilizing the routing directory number, the first switch routes (or reroutes) the first incoming call leg to the second switch, to form a second incoming call leg.
In another system embodiment, the first switch transmits a message to a stand-alone database, which also responds by providing a routing directory number for routing the first incoming call leg to the second switch. For this system embodiment, the routing directory number is selected from a plurality of directory numbers which have been predesignated for routing the incoming call leg of multiple leg telecommunication sessions. As a consequence, when the second switch receives the second incoming call leg with one of these predesignated routing directory numbers, the second switch may automatically detect that the second incoming call leg is for a multiple leg telecommunication session.
In another system embodiment, the first switch also transmits a message to a stand-alone database. For this system embodiment, the database also communicates with the second switch, and the database obtains a routing directory number from the second switch, which it then includes in a response to the first switch. Having provided the routing directory number, when the second switch receives the second incoming call leg with this routing directory number, the second switch also may automatically detect that the second incoming call leg is for a multiple leg telecommunication session.
The conference bridge is coupled to the second switch, and the conference bridge includes instructions to receive the second incoming call leg routed to it from the second switch, and based upon the designation of the subscriber group of the initiating subscriber, to determine the plurality of directory numbers associated with the subscriber group, such as through a database query. The conference bridge then returns, to the second switch, a plurality of intermediate call legs (or third incoming call legs) corresponding to the plurality of directory numbers, for routing by the second switch to form a plurality of outgoing call legs. The conference bridge also includes further instructions to monitor answering of the plurality of outgoing call legs, and to connect an outgoing call leg indicating joinder, of the plurality of outgoing call legs, to the conference bridge for a multiple leg telecommunication session, such as a conference or broadcast session.
As each outgoing call leg may be answered by the recipients, the conference bridge includes further instructions to connect all outgoing call legs indicating joinder, of the plurality of outgoing call legs, to the conference bridge for the multiple leg telecommunication session. Depending upon the embodiment, such joinder may be indicated just by answering, or by answering followed by an activity, such as the entry of a feature code or by staying on line.
Also depending upon the chosen embodiment, the conference bridge includes further instructions to terminate the multiple leg telecommunication session when the party who originated the conference or broadcast session hangs up, namely, upon reception of an on hook message from the first incoming call leg.
Alternatively, the conference bridge includes further instructions to terminate the multiple leg telecommunication session when the last remaining participants hang up, namely, upon reception of an on hook message from a penultimate call leg remaining from a plurality of call legs forming the multiple leg telecommunication session.
For outgoing call legs which have not been answered, the conference bridge includes further instructions to release an outgoing call leg, of the plurality of outgoing call legs, which has remained unanswered for a predetermined period of time. When all of the outgoing call legs have either been answered or released, the conference bridge includes further instructions to transmit a message on the first incoming call leg (to the originator) indicating a number of outgoing call legs which have joined the multiple leg telecommunication session.
The multiple leg telecommunication session may be a full duplex conference session, indicated as part of the designation of the multiple leg service, or determined as a default by the conference bridge. Alternatively, the multiple leg telecommunication session may be a half-duplex broadcast session, preferably when indicated as part of the designation of the multiple leg service. The designation of the multiple leg service may be done through entry (and reception of) a feature code or a predetermined directory number.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.